Camera modules have been implemented in many electrical devices such as mobile phones. Hence, the user may use his/her mobile phone to take pictures. Multi-frame imaging is a technique which may be employed by a camera system to generate an image with enhanced visual quality or an image with a special visual effect. For example, a high dynamic range (HDR) image may be generated by combining several images of the same scene that are captured using different exposure time setting. Compared to a traditional single image, the HDR image has a greater range of luminance levels found in real-world scenes and therefore presents more details.
The conventional camera system dynamically modifies a camera setting based on the instant input captured data. That is, the conventional camera system does not apply constrains to the camera setting when generating each of successive images. As a result, the conventional multi-frame imaging design significantly changes the camera setting for each image generation, such that multiple images are captured under camera settings with significant variation. The conventional multi-frame imaging design may satisfy one multi-frame application (e.g., an HDR application), but may fail to satisfy the requirement of another multi-frame application.